sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leave (Get Out)
Summary Sonja and her friends sing "Leave (Get Out)" by JoJo. Lyrics Ummm oh oh... yeah... I've been waiting all day for ya babe So won't you come and sit and talk to me And tell me how we're gonna be together always? Hope you know that when it's late at night I hold on to my pillow tight And think of how you promised me forever (I never thought that anyone) Could make me feel this way (Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say Get out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies You said that you would treat me right But you was just a waste of time (waste of time) Tell me why you're looking so confused When I'm the one who didn't know the truth How could you ever be so cold To go behind my back and call my friend? Boy you must have gone and bumped your head Because you left her number on your phone (So now after all is said and done) Maybe I'm the one to blame but (To think that you could be the one) Well it didn't work out that way Get out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies You said that you would treat me right But you was just a waste of time (waste of time) I wanted you right here with me But I have no choice you've gotta leave Because my heart is breakin' With every word I'm sayin' I gave up everything I had On something that just wouldn't last But I refuse to cry No tears will fall from these eyes ... Ooh... ooh... Get out! Get out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies You said that you would treat me right But you was just a waste of time (waste of time) Get out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies You said that you would treat me right But you was just a waste of time (waste of time) Get out (leave) You and me It's too late (too late) You oh 'Bout her (who, why) You said that you would treat me right (ooh) But it was just a waste of time (waste of time) Oh oh oh oh hoh oh Category:Songs